That Kiss
by ihli
Summary: If they want to get free from Sue's trap, they have to kiss. 6x05 reaction fic.


**A/N **

**Title:** **That Kiss**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** T/Slash**

**Pairing:** **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel**

**Summary: If they want to get free from Sue's trap, they have to kiss. 6x05 reaction fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All,**

**This is a 6x05 reaction fic. I needed to explore what was going through Kurt and Blaine's heads during that kiss. You know the one. This is unbeta'ed so the mistakes are definitely mine. **

**Please Review**

Kurt

I can't believe it's come to this, but she has us trapped. I have to kiss Blaine, something I have longed for, even though Blaine doesn't want it, want me. Blaine's moved on. I almost thought this farce of Sue's might work until we played Head's Up, but then Blaine mentioned Dave in the clue. Dave's his life now. Not me. I want to get out of here any way I can. I need to get away from the pain.

"On a count of three." I say and of course, Sue doesn't even leave that to us.

"One"

"Two"

"Three."

I lean in, trying to minimize contact, trying to minimize impact.

His lips touch mine and... everything changes. Tingles of need race across my skin. His hands are on me and it feels... right. Like coming home. I reach for him and my mouth falls open allowing him access. My tongue seeks out his warmth.

Oh God, I have missed this. Am I having a religious epiphany? Doesn't seem likely, but this feels sacred, holy, meant-to-be. How could I have given this up? I was such a fool.

Crazy Sue voice pings against my mind, only barely registering. "Yesss."

I find myself agreeing, which maybe is the jolt I need to realize this may feel right, but it's wrong. Blaine isn't mine, and I need to get away before I lose myself. I push against his chest and our eyes meet.

For just a moment I see something there. Longing. Promise. Hope.

But Crazy Sue voice interrupts what might have been. "Congratulations, Klaine." The doors open. I almost miss it. We almost miss it, but then all that is left is the need to run.

Escape the box. Escape the trap. Escape the disappointment. Unless... could there really have been something in his eyes? And will that something still be there tomorrow?

Blaine

I forgot how easy it was to spend time with Kurt. We're so in sync in so many ways. He makes me laugh. He makes me cry, but not today. Today, I pushed him away mentioning Dave. I watch him close into his shell. Pain evident in his eyes. But dammit. Dave is part of my life.

It's time to do what I need to do to return to that life. It can't be that hard. I've kissed Kurt hundreds of times, thousands, and it's not like Dave and I don't kiss regularly. I'm not desperate. I can hold it together.

"On a count of three." Kurt says.

Sue bot counts. "One"

"Two"

"Three."

I lean in quick. I'm eager to have an end to this and I try to limit my contact.

But when our mouths connect... it's all over. The familiar perfection invades my senses, overwhelming them. This. This is what is missing every time I'm with... um... Dave. Can't think.

This. Need This.

I reach for him. My arms know the way. My hands know their role and everything feels amazing. I pull him in close and the sensation of him pressed against my body sends need surging through me. Then his arms are around me pulling me in closer... closer. And I want more. I want to be so close that we're a part of each other. Like we're one person.

Our tongues join and dance to the music that we both seem to share. A rhythm that is unique to us. One I don't have with anyone else.

The Sue bot's arms rise, like a referee signaling a touchdown. "Yesss."

I don't care about Sue's interference anymore. Kurt is in my arms and I focus on that until he pushes me away.

The pain in his eyes is almost too much too bear. I need to fix this.

Sue bot says, "Congratulations, Klaine."

I need... I start to lean in again, to rejoin our lips, to continue what we've started, when Kurt's eyes dart to the side.

I follow their direction and see the doors are opening. Freedom.

I move fast to escape. Escape Sue. Escape my feelings. What have I done? I promised this would mean nothing, but it never does when it's with Kurt.


End file.
